Because I Love You
by LyaxueSiBum
Summary: Cinta tidak harus dimulai dari kata-kata dan tindakan yang manis. Tapi cinta bisa datang karena adanya keterbiasaan. /Aku melakukan semua itu karena mencintaimu/. /Bad Summary/ T / YAOI/ SiBum / #SBLD2013/


**Because I Love You**

**Summary : Cinta tidak harus dimulai dari kata-kata dan tindakan yang manis. Tapi cinta bisa datang karena adanya keterbiasaan. /Aku melakukan semua itu karena mencintaimu/**

**Disclaimer:: **God own the cast and I'm own the plot :)

**Pair:: S**i**B**um(_Hell, yeah!xD_)

**Genre:: **Romance & Friendship

**Warnings::YAOI**,** OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Alur membosankan, Bikin bingung,Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Dedicated for SiBum Days Love (SBDL 2013)_**

**_and all of SiBum Shipper_****.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

"MWO?" terdengar suara yang menggema didalam kelas itu.

"wae ? apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi." Tanya seorang namja tinggi.

"Kenapa namja jadi-jadian itu harus ikut juga Yunho hyung." Sahut seorang namja tampan.

"wae? Kibum itu cantik kok siwon. Apa lagi dia anak donatur sekolah pasti akan banyak yang menawarnya dengan harga yang tinggi.

"Cantik ? dia itu aneh hyung. Aiss..."

"Yak ! Choi Siwon jika aku aneh jangan datang dan melihatku pabbo." Kali ini terdengarlah suara yang berasal dari namja cantik yang mencari pembicaraan tadi

"Shiro, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan dulu. Namja cantik yang sejak tadi menjadi perdebatan itu bernama Kim Kibum namja manis, cantik, pintar tapi sedikit mudah tersulut emosi. Sedangkan namja yang sejak tadi berdebat dengannya adalah Choi Siwon, berwajah tampan, tubuh tinggi sixpac, kaya memiliki senyum yang menawan, baik hati tapi entah mengapa sangat suka mengganggu kibum

.

"Aiss,.. Choi itu sangat menyebalkan. Apa sih maunya." Oceh Kibum yang sedang berkutat didepan cermin.

"Bum,.. kau sudah siap."

"Hyuk, kau gila. Kenapa kita harus memakai gaun ini eoh." Protes kibum yang ditarik keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ini hanya satu tahun sekali Bum-ah. Lagi pula salahkan wajahmu yang imut itu, jadi kau dipilih." Jawab eunhyuk. "Lagi pula kau belum punya pasangan pasti banyak yang akan menawarmu." Lanjut eunhyuk sambil menerawang.

"Tidak,... selama masih ada Choi itu aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Dia akan mengacau."

"Mungkin itu karena dia menyukaimu makanya dia tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pasangan orang lain." Ujar hyuk. "Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa berpacaran dengannya. Kkkk~" canda eunhyuk

BLUHS (0/0)

"YAK KAU-

TIN TIN

"Jemputan kita sudah datang. Kajja." Seru eunhyuk semangat tidak memperdulikan wajah kibum yang sudah ditekuk.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam terparkir di pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Dan keluarlah 2 namja super tampan dengan jas yang membalut tubuh mereka.

"TADAAA,... annyeong ,... Hi chagi." Seru hyuk semangat sambil berlari kepelukan kekasihnya.

"Aigo,.. nae Hyukkie neomu yeppo." Puji Hae atau lebih tepatnya Donghae sambil mengecup pipi namjachingunya yang memerah.

Sedangkan seorang namja lagi hanya menatap seorang namja cantik lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Wae?" tanya Kibum ketus dan menyadarkan siwon nama namja tampan itu.

"Aiss,... kau tidak pantas berdandan seperti itu jika melihat wajah datarmu." Ujar siwon mengejek.

"Jangan melihatku jika aku tidak jelek pabbo." Balas kibum tidak terima

"suka-suka aku dong. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang ingin menawarmu?"

"Changmin mau kok. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dan menjaga sikapnya padaku."

"Yak ! Dia itu hanya ingin menjadikanmu alat untuk menyaingiku. Kau it-

"Yah ! kalian berdua mau sampai kapan bertengkar. Kita akan terlambat jika tidak cepat. Kajja." Teriak Donghae yang sudah berada di belakang kemudi dengan Eunhyuk disampingnya.

"Aiss,.. kajja." Ujar siwon yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kibum dan menarikanya lembut. Kibum yang sadar diperlakukan begitu ingin protes tapi pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak sejalan. Karena tubuhnya hanya menuruti tarikan siwon.

.

Selama dimobil mereka berdua hanya diam saling mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela mobil. Hanya HaeHyuk couple saja yang sejak tadi bercanda ria. Tapi jika kita perhatikan lagi dengan teliti, disamping kanan siwon dan disamping kiri kibum ada tangan yang sedang bertaut. Ya,.. tangan mereka berdua sejak masuk mobil tadi tetap bertaut tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin melepaskannya. Dan jika kalian perhatikan lagi di wajah mereka ada senyum kecil yang terukir pada masing-masing wajah itu. Adakah yang heran sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka, musuh, teman, atau lebih dari itu.

.

In Party

"Selamat datang dalam acara malam amal Inha University." Suara MC terdengar menandakan mulainya malam amal itu. "Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, malam ini kita akan melelang namja-namja cantik yang tidak memiliki kekasih. Dan dibelakang saya sudah ada 16 namja yang sangat cantik dan manis yang siap mencari pasangannya (UKE suju, tvxq, shinee, exo). Baiklah,.. kita mulai acaranya." MC mengakhir kata-kata pembukaannya yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari semua penonton.

"Huwaa,.. mereka memang cantik-cantik." Ujar Yonghwa salah satu SAME yang sedang mengincar salah satu dari mereka.

"Ne, tapi sayang sekali mereka sudah memiliki SAME masing-masing yang siap membunuh jika kita berusaha mendekati uke mereka." sahut leejun menanggapi.

"Tapi bukankah double Kim Kibum itu single. Mereka juga cantik."

"Kau benar aku akan keluarkan uangku untuk Kim Kibum." Ujar Yonghwa semangat.

"Dan aku untuk Kim Key Bum." Timpal leejoon.

Disisi lain...

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan Kibum dan tertawa didepanmu Choi." Ucapan sinis keluar dari bibir laki-laki tampan yang memiliki tinggi kelewat Maximal.

"Berhenti memanfaatkannya hanya untuk menyaingiku Shim Changmin. Aku tidak akan kalah." Ucap Siwon. Dan saat itu suasana kompetisi mulai terasa.

Belakang Panggung.

"Bummie-ah, diantara namja same itu kira-kira siapa yang akan mendapatkanmu?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kibum.

"Aku rasa salah satu antara Changmin dan Siwon. Mereka yang terkaya bukan." Celetuk Luhan

"Aku yakin Siwon yang akan menang." 'BHULS' wajah kibum entah kenapa tiba-tiba memerah akibat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Ani,Changminlah yang akan menang." Sanggah Jaejong.

"Yakk ! Tiang listrik playboy itu tidak cocok dengan uri snow white. Dia cocok dengan Prince Siwon." Oceh leeteuk tak mau kalau.

"ANDWE,... prince katamu, bagaimana seorang bisa dikatakan prince kalau dia setiap hari selalu membuat uri snow white jengkel. Dia akan memilih changmin." Jaejong tetap tidak mau kalah.

Baiklah reader,.. ayo kita tinggalkan dua umma yang sedang membanggakan anak mereka ini dan kembali ke uri snow white kita yang sudah ditarik para sahabatnya.

"Bum-ah, ingat pesanku. Karena hanya kau dan Key yang akan diperebutkan malam ini jadi kau harus menerima siapapun yang menang. Arrachi." Nasehat ryeowook.

.

"Baiklah,... sekarang silahkan para same mengambil tempat di dekat garis merah dan uke-uke cantik kita di garis pink." Dalam hitungan ketiga para same silahkan mengajak uke kalian untuk naik keatas panggung. Hana,.. Dul,.. Set,.."

Dan satu persatu namja berstatus same itu mengajak uke mereka naik keatas panggung tanpa harus bersusah payah mengajak karena itu memang milik mereka. Dan sekarang tinggallah dua namja cantik saja yang dikelilingi namja-namja lain.

"Wow,.. wow,.. wow,.. sepertinya tahun ini sedikit sekali peserta untuk pelelangan kita. Jika begini bagaimana kita mendapat uang yang banyak untuk dalam acara amal." Ujar MC ini jujur.

"Baiklah kita mulai acara lelang ini. Dengan peserta pertama Kim Key Bum dengan pembuka penawaran 10000 won." Ucap MC lantang.

Dan dimulai lah persaingan harga, hingga mendapat penawar tertinggi.

"Yak, penawaran saat ini mencapai 650.000won yang dipegang oleh Lee Jinki. Ada lagi penawaran yang lebih tinggi?" hening tanpa ada lagi yang menyahut. "Baiklah saya hitung dari 5,...4,...3,...2,...1,.. Selamat Lee Jinki berhak menjadi pasangan untuk Kim Key Bum malam ini." Tepuk tangan menggema saat Lee Jinki atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Onew membawa Key ke tempat pasangan lain yang sedang duduk menyaksikan.

"Setelah ini yang seru." Ujar Kyuhyun

"Kita lihat siapa yang mendapatkan snow white malam ini." Sahut Kris

.

"Dan yang terakhir,... Uri Snow White in Inha University. Kita pasang harga pembuka 85000 won. Silahkan mulai penawaran anda."

Karena Kibum adalah peserta terakhir maka lebih banyak same yang menawarnya ditambah wajah kibum yang benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan malam ini.

"Baiklah,.. 350000won. Adakah penawaran lebih tinggi?" ujar MC "500000won" sontak semua orang riuh karena suara yang ditunggu sejak tadi baru saja terdengar, sedangkan Kibum yang sejak tadi menunduk tiba-tiba mendong menatap orang yang sudah menawarnya dengan harga yang tiba-tiba melejit. Dan namja itu juga menatap Kibum dengan senyumnya yang tulus yang jarang sekali dia tunjukan pada Kibum.

"Woww,... penawaran yang berani dari seorang menerus Choi Corp, Choi Siwon. 500000won. Adakah yang ingin menawar lebih tinggi?" "750000won." Dan kembali makin riuh para undangan itu bersorak saat tau siapa yang menyaingi penawaran siwon. Siapa lagi jika bukan Shin Changmin yang tidak lain adalah anak penerus perusahaan Shim Crop saingan bisnis perusahaan siwon. Sangking hebohnya, Kyuhyun, Minho, Chanyeol, Yunho dan Kris sudah berdiri sambil mengompori mereka berdua. Tapi kalian jangan tanya reaksi Kibum sekarang, dia sudah sangat bingung dengan kondisi ini.

"750000won dari pewaris perusahaan Shim Crop. Ini sangat mengejutkan dua pewaris perusahaan besar. Silahkan penawaran selanjutnya." Ujar MC makin semangat "1000000won." Kembali dan semua orang memberikan standing uplous untuk penawaran kali ini.

"MWO?" sontak kibum berujar kaget mendengar angka penawaran hanya untuk menjadi pasangannya selama satu malam.

"Waww,.. 1000000won. Dalam sejarah malam amal ini tidak ada yang bisa mencapai angka lelang itu. Baiklah adakah lagi yang mau menawar lebih dari penawaran Choi Siwon." Tutur MC itu.

"Sudah berakhir. Uri snow white akan jadi milik Siwon." Gumam Leeteuk serta hampir semua penonton disana.

"1400000won" kali ini hening yang menghampiri mereka. Tidak ada sorakan atau decakan kagum lagi yang terdengar. Karena apa? Mereka tidak menyangka hanya untuk seorang namja cantik masih ada yang mau menawar melebihi 1000000won. Ini tidak masuk akal.

"e,..em,.. waw. Baiklah 1400000won untuk 'seorang' Kim Kibum. Apa masih ada penawar lebih tinggi." Ujar MC itu yang juga ikut terkejur dan tidak menyangka.

"Damn ! aku tidak membawa uang lebih dari itu. Changmin sialan. Dia benar-benar terobsesi mengalahkanku." Umpat siwon.

"Tidak adakah? Bagaimana Choi Siwon?" tanya MC dan siwon hanya bisa menunduk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah saya akan mulai menghitung dari 5,...4,...3,...-

"TUNGGU !" suara teriakan lantang terdengar dari bangku peserta.

"Kanginnie?" gumam Leeteuk yang menatap samenya bingung.

"Tadi appa ku menelpon. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin anaknya dijadikan bahan lelang walaupun hanya untuk pasangan semalam. Jadi dia berkata sebagai donatur terbesar universitas ini dia akan menyumbangkan 2000000won untuk malam amal dan secara otomatis kibum tidak harus menjadi milik siapapun dengan cara seperti ini." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

'Hahh,..' siwon menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Kibum tidak jadi menjadi milik Changmin.

"Tapi hyung, apa kibum sendiri yang tidak memiliki pasangan?" tanya Changmin dengan nada tidak terima.

"Aku belum selesai bicara bocah. Sebagai gantinya appa memberikan sebuah permainan lain dan melibatkan kita semua." Jawab Kangin lalu dia sejenak. "Apa itu Kanginnie?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"Nama permainannya Love in Dark. Kami ber-16 pasangan ditambah Kibum, Siwon, Changmin dan beberapa orang lain yang ikut dalam permainan ini. Pada akhirnya dengan siapapun kalian berciuman, itulah pasangan takdir kalian." Jelas Kangin santai

"Tunggu hyung, bagaimana jika kita salah mencium pasangan lain. Misalnya aku mencium leeteuk hyung. Kau pasti akan marah." Tanya Onew

"Ini adalah permainan takdir yang paling ampuh di Inha sejak dulu. Jika aku tidak menemukan leeteuk hyung sampai bunyi lonceng berarti dia bukan jodohku dan harus aku terima. Tapi, jika kalian berjodoh pasti kalian akan bertemu. Kalian harus percaya itu." Lanjut Kangin sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk (so sweet) /abaikan/

"Lalu topengnya?" ada salah satu penonton yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan topengnya. Bagaimana? Apa pihak penyelenggara setuju?" tanya Kangin menetap MC lalu ada seseorang yang membisikan sesuatu pada MC itu.

"OKE,.. baiklah. Pihak penyelenggara setuju. Silahkan beberapa orang dari undangan bergabung untuk memeriahkan game kita ini. Dan silahkan para yeoja dan uke mengambil tempat didekat garis pink dan para namja dan same mengambil tempat didekat garis merah." Perintah MC itu

"Dengarkan aba-aba dari saya dan saat lonceng berbunyi sekali itu tandanya kalian harus mulai mencari pasangan kalian. Dan saat lonceng berbunyi terus menerus secara konstan kalian bisa mencium pasangan kalian hingga lonceng berhenti." Jelas MC lagi

"Baiklah,.. matikan lampunya."lampupun mati sesuai yang diperintahkan. "Silahkan pasang topeng kalian." Para peserta pun memasang topeng mereka begitu pula dengan Kibum yang mulai khawatir.

**'ikuti kata hatimu Bum-a'** ryeowook yang ada disamping kibum berbisik.

Dipejamkannya matanya lalu memikirkan sebenarnya siapa orang yang selama ini dia harapkan ada untuknya. Lalu yang muncul pertama sekali didalam bayangannya adalah bagaimana dia selama ini selalu bertengkar dengan siwon, bagaimana siwon mengejeknya, mengganggunya jika sedang berdekatan dengan orang lain, mencemo'oh apa yang kibum pikir sangat pantas dia pakai. Senyum siwon, tawa siwon, dan perlakuan siwon akhir-ahir ini terhadapnya hingga tatapan lembut siwon tadi. Ya,... kibum sadar siwonlah yang selalu ada dalam setiap harinya.

TENG !

"Yak,.. silahkan mulai"

Semua peserta membaur mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing tanpa membuka suara mereka. Sedangkan Kibum. Dia bingung harus mencari siwon kemana. 'Siwon' gumam Kibum. Tiba-tiba..

GREP

Tangan Kibum ditarik dari kerumunan dan mereka keluar dari ruang aula yang dijadikan tempat acara berlangsung. "Lepaskan aku !" pekik Kibum takut.  
Karena semua lampu dipadamkan dan diluarpun penerangannya tidak optimal. Kibum tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang sedang menariknya. 'Siwon tolong!' Batin Kibum.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon. Aku harus kembali kedalam. Yak !" Kibum memberontak kasar tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan orang yang sedang menariknya. Hingga mereka sampai ditaman yang sepi.

Kibum sangat takut sekarang. "hisk,.. siwonnie." Tanpa sadar kibum menggumamkan nama siwon yang bisa terdengar oleh orang dihadapannya.

"Aku disini Bummie." Sontak Kibum mendongakan kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah namja tampan dengan senyum yang menawan.

TENG,..TENG,..TENG,...TENG,..TENG,...

CUP

Mata kibum membulat seketika saat menyadari apa yang sedang siwon lakukan padanya. Lonceng terus berbunyi, dan segera siwon mulia melumat bibir merah kibum dengan lembut sambil memeluk pinggang kibum agar makin merapat. Sedangkan kibum sepertinya sudah mulai hanyut dalam permainan lidah siwon karena dia sudah menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher siwon sambil berusaha membalas lumatan siwon sebisanya. "aakhh" desah kibum saat siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk masuk ke goa hangat itu. Dan tanpa penolakan Kibum membuka mulutnya membiarkan siwon mengabsen seluruh isi dalam mulutnya. "ehmm.." desahan kembali terdengar.

Setelah 10 menit loncengpun berhenti dan mengakhiri juga ciuman panjang semua orang termasuk kibum. "saranghae Kibummie. Will you be my boyfriend?" ujar siwon sambil mengelus pipi tembam kibum.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi pacarku?" Tanya kibum sambil menunduk. "karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab siwon lantang.

"mencintaiku? Dengan selama ini bertengkar denganku, mengatai penampilanku, menggangguku, menjahiliku apa itu yang disebut cinta?" oceh Kibum. Oke, sebenarnya dia sangat senang mendapat pengakuan ini dari siwon tapi masih ada sedikit dendam dalam hari kibum mengingat semua tingkah siwon padanya selama ini.

"Dengarkan aku ! Aku selalu bertengkar denganmu karena aku tidak tau bagaimana ingin memulai berbicara denganmu. Kau harus tau setiap kali ada didekatmu rasanya jantungku mau meledak. Aku mengatai penampilanmu itu karena kau sangat cantik, manis dan tampan disaat yang besamaan itu membuat semua orang menatapmu lapar aku tidak menyukai tatapan mereka padamu, aku mengganggumu setiap berdekatan dengan orang lain itu karena aku tidak suka, kau hanya boleh ada didekatku dan aku selalu menjahilimu adalah cara agar kau bisa melihatku dan berpaling dari orang lain. Karena aku mencintai mu Kim Kibum. Hanya karena itu." Jelas Siwon panjang x lebar tapi gak kali tinggi (?) pada kibum.  
Dan oh,.. choi siwon jika ini tidak malam kau akan bisa dengan jelas melihat rona wajah kibum yang sudah menjalar hingga telinganya karena ucapanmu tadi.

"Jadi Kibummie, aku tanya satu kali lagi. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya siwon yang sudah perposisi seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang melamar sang putri.

"Kau tau, aku kesal dan benci padamu karena kau selalu membuat aku kesal dengan tingkahmu." Ujar kibum yang membuat siwon sedikit cemas. "Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa akan hal itu dan membuat keberadaanmu sesuatu yang special. Dan kau tau, saat lelang tadi aku sangat berharap kau bisa memenangkanku. Dan disaat game tadi aku berfikir siapa yang aku harapkan dan ternyata yang keluar dibayanganku adalah wajahmu Choi Siwon... Ne, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu. Nado saranghae siwonnie chagi." Jelas Kibum yang diakhiri kata cinta untuk orang dihadapannya.

"Benarkah.. Terima kasih Kibummie. Saranghae." Ujar siwon lalu menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. "nado saranghae siwonnie."

CUP

"Kajja kita masuk lagi." Ujar kibum yang sambil melangkah dengan sedikit terburu-buru setelah dia memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir siwon. Sedangkan Siwon dia masih terpaku dengan tindakan kibum yang tiba-tiba itu.

GREP !

"Yha! Siwon turunkan aku." Pekik Kibum yang kaget karena siwon mendadak menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Shiro. Aku ingin membawamu kedalam dengan cara seperti ini agar semua orang tau termasuk Shim Changmin itu bahwa Kim Kibum hanya milik Choi Siwon." CUP

Kibum pun hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang siwon karena wajahnya merona hebat.

.

.

Cinta tidak harus ditunjukan dengan kata-kata dan tindakan yang manis. Cinta bisa ditunjukan dengan tetap berada disisi orang yang kita cintai. Karena cinta itu bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa.

.

.

.

END

Happy SiBum Love Day 2013

Hari terakhir even SBLD, aku rasa tahun ini lebih meriah dari pada tahun yang lalu. Terima kasih untuk semua SiBum Shipper yang masih bertahan dan percaya bahwa SiBum is REAL.  
Semoga SBLD tahun depan bisa lebih meriah lagi dari tahun ini.  
AMIN

Ayo lestarikan fanfiction SiBum/WonBum.

.

Terimakasih untuk my lovely sister Yunika yang udah banyak kasih masukan untuk ff special aku ini dan juga nae chingu Ica yang sudah bersedia jadi editor fanfic aku. Saranghae,..  
.

Please,.. review my fanfic now !  
Gomawuooo,...


End file.
